It is often a problem to park or otherwise position a vehicle with a high degree of precision in a limited space, so that the vehicle is closely spaced from a wall or other obstacle, yet does not come into contact with the obstacle. For example, in parking an automobile in a garage having a limited parking space, only a little longer than the automobile, it is necessary to position the automobile with its front end close to the rear wall of the garage, while avoiding any contact between the automobile and the rear wall, because such contact could damage the rear wall.
Similarly, in backing a roadway truck into a parking stall at a loading dock, it is desirable to position the truck close to the loading dock, while avoiding any actual contact with the dock.
Industrial trucks, such as fork lift trucks, are often used to place palletized loads close to a wall or other obstacle, while avoiding any contact with the wall.
The present invention is directed to the problem of making it easy to park or otherwise position a vehicle with a high degree of precision, in a limited space, bounded by a wall or other obstacle, by driving the vehicle to a predetermined position, close to the obstacle, while avoiding any contact with the obstacle.
Thus, one principal object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device which operates an alarm when the vehicle is maneuvered to the predetermined position, close to the wall or other obstacle, so that the operator of the vehicle may stop the vehicle, without causing it to come into contact with the obstacle.
Another object is to provide such a new and improved device which is reliable, easy to install and inexpensive.